A Gryffindor with Pride
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: We all know the story of what happened in the Battle of Hogwarts, but have you ever wondered what it was like for the youngest Weasley? BoH from Ginny's POV.


**A Gryffindor with Pride**

The halls were unbearably loud with the screams of falling soldiers, and the shouts of curses flying from foe to foe. Walls were shattering as they, regrettably, took the brunt of the ricocheting magic. The knights in armour were running through the corridors, helping out those they could and the paintings were empty as their occupants searched for the most exciting place to view the show. For the first time since she could remember she felt like she was doing something worthwhile. She zipped through the halls, weaving through students as she targeted Death Eaters; her curses never failing to hit home, and her smile getting wider as she went. She was fast and agile, making it hard for anyone to target her when she sped past. Her tactic of never starting a duel was working, though she had definitely ended a few for her friends already.

She hadn't stopped moving since she left the Room of Requirement, hoping that no one would see her; praying that they won't stop her from fighting. It wasn't until she heard her name echo down the hall that she did stop, her breath coming out in short bursts.  
"Ginny!"

She whipped around, her eyes landing on the wide and terrified ones of her brother. He was standing with Hermione, their eyes red and faces white. She knew something had happened and in her heart knew she wasn't going to like what they were about to say. She needed to keep going, she needed to get out. _If they tried to stop her –  
_ Her thoughts were cut off when she felt a curse hit her. She went flying into the nearby wall, the air sucked from her lungs. She felt the magic spreading through her body, but she didn't know what the spell was. It was foreign; she had never felt anything like this. Ginny looked up as another one of her brothers stood over her. Beside him, Fleur had her wand held out over the youngest Weasley's body as she worked – whispering what Ginny hoped was the counter-curse. Bill was screaming as he sent curse after curse at whoever had hurt his sister, and for the first time, Ginny regretted ignoring everyone's warnings. _What had she done?_

She thought back, quickly, to the last conversation she'd before stepping out into the fray. Harry was scared, she could tell, but he was also committed to finishing what he had started. She had told him she wanted to fight, even though her father had specifically forbidden her from leaving the Room of Requirement, and he told her to keep safe. She thought he had been saying it because he thought she couldn't handle herself – she had screamed at him.  
' _You can't control me, Harry!'_

He wasn't. He had placed a hand on her cheek. It was soft; such a delicate touch in a rough time. He had taken that moment to tell her how much she meant to him without saying a word.  
 _"I want to fight."  
"You could get hurt, or worse..."  
"Please…"_  
He had left not long after that conversation – gone off to save the world. She had seen him one more time after that, when he returned to the Room of Requirement. Ginny knew there were things they never said, things that neither of them wanted to say, just in case one of them never returned. Her back hurt more than anything she had ever endured and all she could think about was Harry.

Suddenly the pain was gone, her eyes began to clear. She could hear Fleur's accented voice as she screamed for someone to take Ginny somewhere safe. Ginny saw Luna's face appear beside her brother, who was sending dozens of spells in defence. Fleur was saying something, calling over a few of the other students to help her. Ginny felt her body being lifted into the air, and then everything went black.

* * *

She was in and out of consciousness for the next hour or so; every time she woke she saw someone else guarding her. They were in a small room off one of the side corridors, out of the way of the battle. At one point she awoke and felt as the castle shook; there was an explosion nearby. She asked what happened and one of the seventh years watching her told her they would go find out. When they returned their face was as white as a sheet and they just shook their head.  
"Nothing," they said, "it was nothing."

It was not long before Ginny was up again, pushing her way back into the fight. The people who were keeping an eye on her told her that she needed to rest, but she knew she couldn't – not while her friends were giving their lives to save the castle. She made her way through the halls, noticing as she went that it is suspiciously quiet. She didn't encounter any Death Eaters on her way to the Great Hall, and even as she stood in the Entrance Hall staring at the empty grounds outside. Ginny slowly entered the Great Hall, scared at what she would find. There are bodies lining the floor, people standing over them in grief. A moment of terror ran through her when she saw her family gathered together, tears in their eyes. A word slips from her before she can stop, and her feet take her the rest of the way before she knows what's happening.  
"No."

Her father is beside her, his face contorted with grief. Bodies move aside, allowing her to see who was lying immobile on the ground. His face is peaceful, they had closed his eyes but he still looked like he was smiling. Ginny felt another presence appear then, but couldn't rip her eyes away. She heard Ron before she saw him, and felt Hermione arms wrap around her, as they were both engulfed in her fathers'. If she had been thinking she would have asked them where Harry was, but nothing entered her brain as she just stood there.

Everyone was crying, all around the Hall, but Ginny couldn't do it. She pushed herself free from her family, suddenly feeling suffocated by them. She ran from the room, needing a breath of air before she could take in what she had seen. She heads toward the door, leaving the Entrance Hall behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a group of people gathered around someone on the ground. Oliver Wood is there; he leans over and closes the eyes of the boy on the floor. Ginny doesn't look closer as she passes them, her eyes now focused on a girl not too far away. She was clutching her side as she tried to stand, her shirt stained with blood. Ginny fell to her side, wrapping an arm around the girl.  
"It's all right," she whispered, shaking her head as she took in the girls wounds. This girl looks barely old enough to go to Hogsmead, let alone fight in a war. "It's okay. We're going to get you inside." Ginny begins telling the girl that everything will be alright, twisting a tale of heroes and victory – leaving the girl happy as her eyes flutter closed. "It's okay," Ginny starts, trying to stop her voice cracking as she holds back tears. "It's okay, we won."

Two older Hufflepuff students come and take the girl from Ginny's arms. She is left on the grass, her eyes wide. She breathes slowly, her eyes unfocused as she looks around. _How can a girl so young suddenly be dead?_ A tear falls from her eyes, another following its path. She knows she has to stop them, not sure she would be able to stop if she starts. She feels an arm across her shoulder, it's warm. Only then does she realise how cold she is. Neville is there, whispering words of comfort in her ear, but she can't hear anything he says. He leads her back inside, but doesn't take her into the Great Hall. She sees her mother quickly, her face red, hugging Percy. Ginny finally realises that Neville is leading her to where Hermione and Ron are waiting, their eyes red.  
"Ginny," Hermione tries to speak but she looks close to falling apart. Without even needed to hear the words, Ginny understood what had happened. Neville had told her as they walked in; Voldemort had called a truce to let Harry go to him – and that's what Harry did.

She couldn't bring herself to go inside the Hall. She didn't want to know who else had died, she didn't want to know who she had to say goodbye to, and who she would never see again. Ginny waited by the door, positive that Harry would be walking back through it any second – the victor. The sky was slowly getting lighter as they waited for news, and Ginny couldn't help herself as she peered at the horizon through one of the blown out windows. She frowns as she sees something in the distance, a tall figure, something in his arms. There is someone by her side now, and she turns to see Professor McGonagall, her hand held over her mouth. A booming voice echoes through the castle, a voice that sent shivers down the back of all those around them. Ginny's mind almost went blank as she ran over the words, trying to understand what they meant. _Harry Potter… dead…_  
"No."

Both women, followed closely by Neville, Ron, and Hermione, burst through the open doors and ran down the stairs. McGonagall's cry pierced through those around her, the old woman's hand falling to her heart. Ginny had to stop herself falling to the floor as she saw Harry's limp body in a sobbing Hagrid's arms.  
"Harry!" She yelled, her eyes glazing over. "HARRY!" She felt arms around her, supporting her, but all she could do was stare at him. _He can't be dead?_

She watched as he was placed at Voldemort's feet, his glasses askew. His voice was still echoing in her head.  
 _"Ginny, we'll be back in a moment, just keep out of the way, keep safe. When we're done, you need to go back inside!" They were standing outside the Room of Requirement, Harry looked nervous as Ron and Hermione stood behind him. Ginny's attention was still with Tonks as she had run off into the smoke.  
"No! I can't I have to fight!" Her voice was strong as she looked at him. "I want to fight."  
"You could get hurt, or worse…" he trailed off, his eyes looking directly into her soul.  
"Please…" she begged, "I need to!" He looked at her, rage bubbling underneath his skin.  
"Ginny, please! You _need _to do this! To stay here where I know you're safe!" His voice was layered with such anger, and Ginny was sure it was hiding the fear he must feel.  
"Why are you mad at me?" She had screamed, slamming a fist against his chest. He grabbed her hand; it was such a gentle touch.  
"I'm mad at you because I love you!" His green eyes bore into her, looking through her as though he knew everything about her, and could see what she was thinking.  
"Well, maybe that's the problem." She was angry, and she didn't mean it, but she needed to help. She left him there, running away. She knew he couldn't follow; he had something much more important to do._

She stared at his closed eyes wondering if there was anything she could have done to stop him. _Maybe if she had seen him before he had left, she could have begged him to stay. Maybe –_ Ginny stopped her thoughts before they could finish. She knew there was no point focusing on that. After all, they were always very similar; Stubborn, reckless, self-sacrificing, loving, and most of all _brave_. Just as he couldn't stop her from fighting, she never would have been able to stop him.

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 2,014**

 **All characters belong to JKR.** **Edited: 16/11/17**

 **Prompts – Written for Assessment #11 – History of Magic "story in the battle of Hogwarts…"**

 **Gringotts – 66.** **"I'm mad at you because I love you!" / "Well, maybe that's the problem."** ** _\- Damon & Elena_**


End file.
